Probably The Best Blind Date Ever
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Pit wants to find a girlfriend for Dark Pit, FemRobin wants to find a girlfriend for Lucina. What is the only thing that can happen next? BLIND DATING, OF COURSE! Written for the SS Kerosene community.


**Good day to everybody here, and its PK2, here with another oneshot! You may be wondering why I am uploading two oneshots in such quick succession. You see, after uploading my previous oneshot, a chain of events sparked that led to my first community being formed. So, I decided to write an oneshot for that community! As you can probably tell, this is a SSB fic for the SS Kerosene community. Enough of talking though, let's do this!**

**Oh, you want a disclaimer? Isn't it obvious by now that I don't own SSB, and I never will? (Cries)**

"Come _on_, Lady Palutena, I'm getting worried about him!"

Pit was having another one of his worrisome rants about his "brother" Dark Pit with Lady Palutena. It was like this ever since Dark Pit was invited to join the mansion, with Pit worrying about whether he was going to be accepted or not. After _that _topic wore off, it turned into whether Dark Pit would find any friends within the Smash Mansion. This was what he was discussing with Palutena right now.

"Oh, come on, Pit, this is like the eighth time you've had to talk this out with me. He's going to be _fine_." Palutena sighed. "No, it's **not **going to be fine! Ever since he arrived, he's been _**completely **_antisocial! I have to do something!" Pit groaned. "Pit, it's not like you can make Pittoo a girlfriend out of thin air." Palutena had to suck in her breath to prevent yelling at Pit for this. "I can try! And I was talking about _friends, _not girl… Wait…" It was obvious that Palutena's sentence had given Pit an idea. "Girlfriends! That's it! I'm going to set Pittoo up on a blind date! Now excuse me, I'm going to look around for a girl that I can set up with Pittoo!" And with that, Pit had run out of the room in a flash, leaving Palutena to bang her head against the wall and ponder what she had done.

**MEANWHILE…**

'Chrom, she's not a kid anymore. You should let her grow up!"

That came from the Female Robin, who was arguing with her husband, Chrom, about their daughter, Lucina. _These _conversations were about Lucina's maturity, and whether she could handle the pressure that Smash Bros brought. This was, of course, a rhetorical argument, for Lucina had been at the Smash Mansion for quite some time now and was doing fine. Chrom, however, was not convinced.

"Please Robin, I'm just saying you should talk to her and see if she's doing fine." Chrom's slightly worrisome voice buzzed from over the phone. (The conversations, I may add, were done via phone as Chrom was not at the Mansion*) "Can you stop being such a nagger? She is doing _just fine_." Robin breathed. Then an idea came to her. "I'm going to set Lucina up on a blind date and videotape the results for you. Then you'll see that she's fine!" Robin had to resist laughing at this. "Fine by me… Wait, **WHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Robin then hung up the phone before Chrom could blow up on her and set off to initiate the blind date.

That night, Pit wandered back to his room, sighing, He had _no luck _with finding a girl for his brother. He was so downcast, that he didn't notice FemRobin walking along his same path. Thus, the two crashed into each other.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized as the two of them got up. "It's fine. But what are you doing out here?" Pit asked. "You see…" Robin blushed from her embarrassment. "I was looking for a guy to set Lucina up on a blind date with, but I had no luck…" Pit's eyes widened

"Oh, no way! I was looking for a girl to set up with Pittoo! You know what we should do?" Robin grinned as she understood what Pit was saying.

**THE NEXT EVENING…**

"**I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" **Dark Pit and Lucina screamed at the same time at Pit and Robin respectively.

Stage 1 of "Get Dark Pit and Lucina on a Blind Date" had worked out perfectly. Pit and Robin had managed to pick out the perfect restaurant, made a reservation, talked Fox into driving the group there, and, at the last moment, revealed the plan to Lucina and Dark Pit and dragged them into Fox's Arwing. They were now driving off to the restaurant.

Unfortunately, Pit and Robin now had to deal with Dark Pit and Lucina screaming bloody murder at them.

"**WHO AUTHORIZED YOU TO DO THIS? NOBODY, THAT'S WHO!" **Dark Pit snarled at Pit. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU, MY OWN MOTHER, WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" **Lucina added to Robin. Pit and Robin were laughing their heads off. Fox, meanwhile, was videotaping the entire thing on Robin's orders.

Just then, the group saw a sign labeled "Little Maggiano's"** "We're here, everybody! Let's hop on out!" Fox called. Pit and Robin unbuckled their seats and hopped out. Dark Pit and Lucina, however, refused to budge, and Fox had to forcefully unbuckle their seats and drag them out on their feet.

Once inside the restaurant, they all took their seats, with Dark Pit and Lucina forced to sit next to each other for the "sake of the date". The waiter came soon after.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked. "Eh. Just some spaghetti." Dark Pit and Lucina muttered at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed. Pit and Robin grinned. _This is going to end up great!_

That point was proven when the food arrived. The cooks, apparently trying to be funny, had placed one noodle along the space between Dark Pit and Lucina's plates, with each end of the noodle on the two's plates. Dark Pit and Lucina eyed the noodle like it was Underworld spawn and refused to touch it… _**until it was the very last noodle**_.

Pit and Robin had to hold in their laughter as Dark Pit and Lucina poked at the noodle. The dark angel and swordswoman gingerly placed each end of the noodle on their forks, planning to cut the noodle in half. Instead, they sucked up the noodle, and… well… anybody who has watched _Lady and the Tramp _will know what happened next.

Pit and Robin's jaw dropped as they watched Dark Pit and Lucina lip lock. Sure, they might have been expecting some friendly interaction, but _this _was at the bottom of their expectation ladder. But nothing could have prepared them for what came next.

Dark Pit and Lucina split apart, but they kept on staring at each other. They then stuttered "T…that was _**great!**_" Before kissing again, of course.

It was also the last thing Pit and Robin remembered seeing that night before they fainted.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"Urgh…" Pit and Robin woke up to find themselves on one of the Smash Mansion's couches. The first thing that they saw was Ike, Falco, and Sonic standing over them. "Guys… What happened?"

"Is it true?" Ike was interested in something else, however. "The new rumor around the mansion is that you two took Dark Pit and Lucina on a blind date and they ended up kissing. Is this rumor true?" Ike explained. With this sentence, Pit and Robin felt close to fainting again. "Please say it's true, I've got fifty dollars from Pac-Man riding on this." Sonic urged.

"Uh… Uh… **OK, IT'S TRUE!**" Pit and Robin yelled, and then fainted again from the memories. "_**WOOHOO! IT WAS TRUE! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS PAC!" **_Sonic called out to the hallway. Falco, however, pulled out a bucket of cold water and poured it all over Pit and Robin, causing the two of them to wake up.

"Guys, stop being so stupid. The fact that (A) a video that Fox took of the date that went viral was shown and (B) the fact that Lucina and Dark Pit are currently making out in the kitchen with _**no intention of breaking off **_proves that it was true from the start!" Falco directed this at Ike and Sonic, but a little detail in this brought Pit and Robin's attention back. "You say that the two of them are… **MAKING OUT?**" they yelled at Falco. "Yup. I can even show you them right now-they aren't looking like they're going to break off anytime soon." Falco confirmed.

Falco took Pit and Robin to the kitchen, where- sure enough- Dark Pit and Lucina were making out with the rest of the Smashers staring at them. Pit and Robin had to hold in their breath to keep from fainting for a third time. Just then, Dark Pit and Lucina noticed them, broke apart, and walked over to Pit and Robin, arm in arm.

"You know, that was **awesome**." Dark Pit and Lucina grinned. "We should _**totally **_do that again sometime!"

***And it is something that I wish would have happened… (Breaks down)**

**Anyways, I had a **_**ton **_**of fun writing this- I nearly broke out into laughter several times! I hope you guys will do the same! See ya!**


End file.
